Mia y Sam
by Nox.LadyOfDarkness
Summary: UA. Mia y Sam son hermanos gemelos, hijos de Nicole Black hija de Sirius Black , y Draco Malfoy. Pero éste, al enterarse que Nicole queda embarazada de él cuando tenían 19 y 20 años respectivamente, decide dejarle en claro que esa no es la vida que desea
1. El Comienzo del Fin

_Solo como recordación :p (y gracias a Dark Luar que me acordó de esto): los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, ya habrían muchos finales felices o tristes, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo XD... Bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, exceptuando por Mia, Sam, Greta y Nicole, que son absolutamente míos (si, soy un poco celosa con mis creaciones XD)_

* * *

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla, las palabras que él le había dicho aún le martilleaban los oídos, hiriéndola profundamente, mientras una vocecita en su mente le gritaba sin cesar que había sido una tonta al haber confiado ciegamente en él, en haber creído en sus palabras sin dudarlo, pero ella replicaba que habían sido sus sentimientos los culpables de haber creído en sus palabras y eran los culpables de haber hecho que se enamorara perdidamente de él; en aquel asiento de primera clase de un avión que se dirigía a una desconocida ciudad, se limpió la única lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla después de haber tomado aquella decisión irrevocable, con las palabras que él le había dicho taladrándole los oídos una y otra vez…

"_-Draco, estoy embarazada… – había dicho la joven mirando los fríos ojos grises de Draco, apenas tenía diecinueve años y estaban en plena guerra, no quería que un hijo suyo naciera en un mundo como ese._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – la fría respuesta del muchacho la había dejado anonadada - ¿Qué me haga cargo de él? Tengo 20, no estoy dispuesto a dejar mi vida por que estés embarazada._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Es tu hijo… – la joven estaba horrorizada por las palabras del rubio._

_-Quiero vivir mi vida, y si tengo un hijo no lo podré hacer._

_-¿Y entonces qué sugieres que haga? – preguntó Nicole casi al borde del llanto._

_-Deshazte de él – respondió Draco con frialdad._

_-¡Es tu hijo, por todos los cielos, ¿y me estás pidiendo que me deshaga de él?! – sollozó la joven._

_-Aún no ha nacido, por lo que técnicamente aún no es mi hijo, y si no lo haces, lo nuestro se termina ahora – dijo él con tranquilidad._

_-No lo haré, jamás…_

_-Está bien, entonces… Adiós._

_-Eres la persona más despreciable que haya conocido en mi vida – murmuró ella entre dientes mientras veía cómo el muchacho se alejaba sin siquiera mirarla…"_


	2. Seis Años Después

_Solo como recordación :p (y gracias a Dark Luar que me acordó de esto): los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, ya habrían muchos finales felices o tristes, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo XD... Bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, exceptuando por Mia, Sam, Greta y Nicole, que son absolutamente míos (si, soy un poco celosa con mis creaciones XD)_

* * *

_Seis años más tarde…_

-Mia, tu madre llegará pronto y aún no has recogido el desorden de tu habitación - reprendía una mujer de unos cincuenta años a una pequeña de tan solo cinco al ver que la niña jugaba tranquilamente con su muñeca mientras un horrible desorden de libros para colorear, creyones y colores se dispersaban por el suelo de la habitación - Y tu, Sam, deberías bañarte antes de que tu madre te encuentre lleno de barro - tratando de hacer que el pequeño niño se metiera de una vez por todas en la bañera, y es que el pequeño había pasado toda la tarde jugando con el pequeño cachorro que su madre les había regalado hacia unas semanas atrás, ensuciándose de pies a cabeza mientras correteaba al cachorro de un lado a otro en el jardín.

-Por favor, nana, déjame seguir jugando con _Shadow _- le suplicó el pequeño juntando sus manitas a la altura del pecho y mirando con gesto de súplica a la mujer.  
-Estuviste jugando con él toda la tarde, ahora es tiempo de que te bañes - dijo la mujer, el pequeño le lanzó una mirada malhumorada pero luego se metió en la bañera - Amelia, tu madre está por llegar, ¿podrías recoger el desorden que has hecho?  
-Está bien, nana - accedió la pequeña dejando de lado su muñeca y comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

Eran dos pequeños muy buenos, los conocía muy bien porque había vivido con ellos desde que habían nacido, de hecho había vivido con ellos desde mucho antes, cuando su madre, una joven embarazada de unos diecinueve años había llegado desde Inglaterra para asentarse en la ciudad. Recordaba con exactitud el día en que la joven había llegado: era un frío día de diciembre cuando ella había aparecido en la ciudad, estaba nevando y vagaba buscando un hotel o un lugar en que pudiera quedarse pero todos los hoteles y posadas de la ciudad estaban atestados de viajeros que venían a visitar la ciudad para esa época; envuelta en una gruesa gabardina negra, se había sentado en una banca del parque principal, tratando de calentarse las manos con el aliento pero fallando rotundamente, entonces ella cruzó el parque para regresar a su casa luego de haber comprado las cosas que necesitaba en un mercado local y la vio allí, sentada en esa banca a merced de la nieve y el frío, sin un lugar donde refugiarse, sin saber por qué se acercó a ella, podía notar que era una joven de buena familia al ver la gabardina que usaba, sus manos que parecían nunca haber trabajado y las facciones de su hermoso rostro.

Cuando la joven se percató que la mujer se estaba acercando a ella, alzó su rostro y le dirigió una afable sonrisa a la vez que le saludaba cortésmente, la mujer le devolvió el saludo y le preguntó que estaba haciendo allí a tan altas horas de la noche…

-Creo que tendré que quedarme esta noche aquí - respondió ella sin perder su afable sonrisa.

-Ha llegado en época de vacaciones, señorita, muchos visitantes vienen aquí para estas fechas - le explicó la mujer sentándose a un lado de la joven.

-Debí haber pensado en eso antes - rió la joven.

-¿De dónde vienes? - preguntó la mujer intrigada al ver que la joven no perdía su actitud afable.

-De Inglaterra.

-¿Y no tienes algún pariente en esta ciudad para que puedas pasar la noche allí? - preguntó la mujer.

-No, la verdad es que este país es tan desconocido para mí, como su gente - le explicó la joven con una leve nota de pesar en su voz.

-Si no conoces a nadie aquí, ¿por qué decidiste venir a este lugar?

-Quería escapar de alguien… - comentó la joven con voz melancólica.

-¿Quién te podría hacer tanto daño como para querer dejar tu país, y viajar a un país desconocido? - preguntó la mujer observando cómo los azules ojos de la joven se tornaban tristes.

-Alguien en quien confíe demasiado y que al final me traicionó…

-Esta noche no encontrarás ningún hotel que tenga vacantes - dijo la mujer entendiendo que la joven quería dar por terminado el tema - Pero talvez puedas venir conmigo y quedarte en mi casa…

-¿Está segura? - preguntó la joven esperanzada, la mujer asintió - Muchas gracias, señora, en serio se lo agradezco mucho.

Poco tiempo después se había dado cuenta el por qué la había ayudado ese día, porque vio en ella la hija que nunca tuvo y que siempre había deseado tener, había visto en su rostro las facciones que había querido que su hija hubiese tenido, en sus ojos la inocencia de una pequeña y en su cristalina sonrisa la sinceridad y pureza de un alma angelical, esas habían sido las razones que la habían impulsado a ofrecerle ayuda. Luego de unos meses, la joven inglesa decidió comprar una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, situada en una colina cerca de un lago, y en recompensa le había pedido que fuera a vivir con ella, la mujer no pudo negarse, le había tomado mucho cariño a la joven y además, no la podía dejar sola luego de haberse enterado que estaba embarazada.

Meses más tarde, la joven había dado a luz a mellizos, un niño de vivaces ojos azules, y una preciosa niña de ojos grises, pero ambos con el mismo color de cabello: rubio platinado; Samuel y Amelia, o para fines más prácticos, Sam y Mia; en cuanto los había visto, se había encariñado con ellos, y había pensado en ellos como sus nietos, los quería y cuidaba como tales mientras la joven trabajaba en el ministerio de magia de Alemania, situado en Berlín.

-¿Cuándo llegará mamá?- preguntó la voz de Mia, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos, la pequeña abrazaba su muñeca contra su pecho y con su manito libre se frotaba los ojos.

-Llegará pronto, cariño - respondió la mujer acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente, pero la verdad era que se estaba comenzando a preocupar, ya pasaban de las diez y la joven aún no se había presentado.

-Eso llevas diciendo toda la noche, nana - protestó el pequeño Sam, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de irse a la cama sin antes ver a su madre.

-Talvez tenía mucho trabajo - opinó Mia con el semblante triste.

-Eso está claro, Mia - le devolvió Sam como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la niña le mostró la lengua y se sentó en el regazo de la mujer.

-Ya es hora de que ambos se vayan a la cama - anunció la mujer levantándose del lugar donde estaba.

-No, nana, por favor - le rogaron los niños a la vez, con el pleno conocimiento de que ese ademán podría cambiar el anuncio de la mujer - Cinco minutos más…

-Saben que no podrán convencerme - dijo la mujer tomando a los niños de la mano y guiándolos escaleras arriba a su respectiva habitación; la habitación de los pequeños compartían era bastante amplia, la cama de Sam era la que se encontraba más próxima a la puerta, y la de Mia se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca del balcón que daba hacia unas hermosas colinas.

La mujer acostó y arropó a ambos niños en sus respectivas camas, ante las constantes protestas, en su gran mayoría, por parte de Sam, pero no podía dejar que permanecieran despiertos por más tiempo; después de decirles un "buenas noches" y apagar la luz, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, no importaba que tanto tardara la joven, la esperaría hasta que llegara.

-Greta… Greta, despierta - le llamaba una voz familiar, a la vez que alguien le movía suavemente del hombro - Greta, despierta, no tenías por qué haberme esperado - la voz sonaba gentil y cálida, como si se estuviese disculpando de antemano por haber interrumpido el dormitar de la mujer.

-Señorita… - murmuró después de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada azul zafiro y la sonrisa amable de Nicole, la mujer se incorporó rápidamente en su lugar mientras la joven se erguía lentamente - ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó ella con la voz un poco ronca.

-Pasan de las doce - respondió Nicole consultando su reloj de pulsera - En serio, no deberías haberme esperado…

-Estaba preocupada… ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Las disputas internacionales son de lo peor – comentó la joven torciendo un poco el gesto – Y son aún peor cuando sabes hablar varios idiomas porque es a ti a quien dejan el trabajo pesado – luego su semblante cambió totalmente, se volvió cariñoso y afable – ¿Y mis niños?

-En su habitación, querían quedarse despiertos hasta que llegaras - le explicó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y caminando al lado de la joven, que se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Lamento no haber llegado más temprano - se disculpó Nicole con una nota de vergüenza en la voz.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo bien - dijo la mujer deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de los pequeños.

Luego de darle las gracias a la mujer por ser tan comprensiva, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se adentró en ella, acercándose sigilosamente a la cama donde descansaba Sam, que para esos momentos ya se había destapado y dormía atravesado en la cama; Nicole sonrió, Sam siempre tenía esa costumbre, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y le arropó nuevamente con la manta que ahora yacía en el suelo, se acercó al pequeño, le quitó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y le besó en la frente, el niño torció el gesto en sueños pero siguió dormido.

Después, y sin hacer el más leve sonido se acercó ahora a la cama de Mia, ella era todo lo contrario a Sam, la niña dormía sobre un costado, dándole la espalda al gran ventanal del balcón, asiendo su muñeca con una mano, la joven repitió el ademán de quitarle el cabello del rostro a la niña pero al sentir la mano de su madre en su rostro, la pequeña despertó, abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, y solamente lo necesario para ver el cálido rostro de su madre sonriéndole.

-¿Mami? – preguntó la niña.

-Hola, cariño, lamento mucho haberte despertado – murmuró Nicole, acariciándole cariñosamente el rostro a la pequeña.

-¡Mami! – exclamó Mia a la vez que se arrojaba en los brazos de su madre.

-Shh – susurró la joven colocándose un dedo sobre los labios – Despertarás a tu hermano…

-¿Por qué no llegaste temprano? - preguntó la pequeña Mia con enfado.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño, tenía montones de trabajo que terminar, pero mañana saldremos de paseo a donde quieran…

-¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? – le interrumpió la niña alegremente, entendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería su mamá.

-No, y si tú y tu hermano quieren, podemos ir a Colonia o a Nuremberg – comentó la joven, sonriente – ¿Qué te parece?

-Es la mejor idea que se te haya podido ocurrir jamás, mami.

-Oye, dame un poco de crédito, jovencita, mis ideas no siempre son tan malas… Y ahora, a dormir…

-Pero, pero, pero… – comenzó a decir la niña.

-Nada de peros, Mia, a dormir – sentenció Nicole, acomodando a la niña de nuevo en su cama, la arropó y la besó en la frente – Buenas noches, cariño, que descanses…

-Buenas noches, mami… – murmuró Mia abrazando fuertemente a su muñeca.

-o-

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, un joven hombre sostenía entre sus dedos una desgastada fotografía donde aparecían una mujer joven de corto cabello rubio y gafas oscuras, y una pareja de niños de unos cinco años, que saludaban alegremente a la cámara, mientras los tres parecían disfrutar un día al aire libre a las orillas de un lago de aguas cristalinas.

Todas las noches antes de tratar de dormir, observaba esa fotografía una y otra vez, y pensaba en todo lo que había perdido por haber hablado de forma precipitada hacía unos años atrás. Aquella fotografía era el único objeto tangible que tenía de la existencia de sus hijos, no sabía dónde vivían, ni sus nombres, pero gracias a su madre sabía de su existencia y tenía esa única prueba entre sus manos.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero aquel había sido el peor de todos, no podía creer todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por haber sido tan egoísta, no quería seguir perdiendo momentos tan preciados pero ella le había dejado muy en claro su decisión y no creía poder persuadirla.

Meses atrás le había pedido a su madre que contactara a Nicole, que quería hablar con ella, así que por medio de los amigos de ésta la habían contactado, pero la joven se había negado rotundamente a hablar con él y, por consiguiente, a planear una cita entre ellos para conocer a sus hijos; pero, y no sabía cómo, su madre había logrado persuadir a la joven para poder hablar con ella, por lo que la joven indicó el lugar, el día y la hora de reunión…

_  
"-Tienes que permitir que Draco conozca a sus hijos - le había dicho la madre de Draco a Nicole mientras que ambas compartían un café en un elegante y exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad escocesa de Edimburgo._

_-No, la última vez que hablamos me dejó muy en claro que no quería saber nada de su hijo - replicó la joven enfadada._

_-Tienes que entender que él era muy joven y…_

_-¿Y qué? - le reclamó Nicole sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo, sin poder creer que la mujer estuviese defendiendo el comportamiento de su hijo - Yo tenía diecinueve años y no decidí tomar la decisión de deshacerme de mi bebé como él quería._

_-Nicole, tienes que entender que mi hijo solo se apresuró a tomar la decisión que él creía era la más conveniente en ese momento, y se equivocó… No ha pasado un solo día en que no deje de culparse por haber reaccionado de esa forma, está arrepentido por haberlos perdido a ambos, a ti y al bebé, y sé que no hay manera en que te pueda explicar el sufrimiento de mi hijo y también sé cuánto te lastimó luego de mostrar ese comportamiento tan cobarde ante ti ese día, pero, ¿qué sentirías si te arrebataran a tu hijo de una forma tan abrupta como tú lo hiciste? - dijo la mujer con la mirada llena de tristeza, Nicole no sabía si en verdad Draco estaba tan arrepentido como la señora Malfoy decía estarlo, pero no podía negarle al menos una fotografía, sacó de su bolso la fotografía que había traído consigo y la deslizó sobre la mesa hasta dejarla frente a la mujer._

_-Ésta es una fotografía de ellos… - comenzó a decir Nicole, pero la mujer la interrumpió sorprendida, apartando la mirada de la fotografía y fijándola en la joven._

_-¿"Ellos"? - preguntó confundida._

_-Sí, "ellos", señora Malfoy… - confirmó la joven deslizando un billete dentro de una pequeña carpeta de cuero negro donde estaba la cuenta y levantándose de su silla, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar._

_-¿Consideraras la posibilidad de que Draco conozca a sus hijos? - le preguntó la mujer antes de que Nicole se alejara._

_-Sí, la consideraré y le haré saber mi respuesta, señora Malfoy… Fue un placer haber hablado con usted - dijo la joven antes de salir del lugar._

_La mujer se quedó en su lugar cavilando acerca de lo sucedido, la decisión estaba en manos de la joven y no quedaba más que esperar, pero por el momento le llevaría la fotografía de sus nietos a su hijo…"_

No podía permitirse estar alejado por más tiempo de sus hijos, debía hallar la manera de hacer que Nicole cambiara de opinión, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no podía hallar una respuesta que le convenciera por completo…

-o-

-¡Vamos, mamá, apresúrate! - gritaron Mia y Sam al unísono estaban tan entusiasmados por llegar al Jardín Botánico de Colonia, Nicole suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras les seguía lentamente junto con Greta.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, niños? ¡Tenemos todo el día para divertirnos! - les devolvió la joven con una sonrisa, sus ojos ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros que la protegían del sol, los niños volvieron sobre sus pasos, tomaron a la joven de ambas manos y comenzaron a arrastrarla para que siguiera el mismo ritmo al que ellos iban.

-Pero si no te apresuras, no podremos hacer nada - protestó Sam malhumorado.

-Eso no sucederá, Sam - dijo Nicole apretando un poco la mano del niño, tratando de hacer que el niño se detuviera, y lanzando una significativa mirada a Greta, que se había quedado rezagada un par de metros detrás de ellos - Si no te detienes, haremos que Greta se quede atrás…

-¿Tu también, nana? - protestó Mia, soltando a su madre de la mano y corriendo hacia la mujer, la niña tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el lugar donde se encontraban su madre y su hermano.

-Creo que puedo ver el estanque, niños, ¿por qué no se adelantan? Los alcanzaremos en unos segundos - les propuso Nicole señalando algún lugar frente a ella, los niños se miraron entusiasmados, soltaron a la mujer y a la joven, y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar que había señalado Nicole.

La joven suspiró nuevamente, definitivamente sus hijos estaban llenos de energía, una energía que parecía nunca agotarse, y que a veces terminaba agotándola a ella y no a sus pequeños; sonrió mientras ella y Greta se sentaban en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cercano al estanque donde estaban Mia y Sam, para ese momento ambos niños saltaban de piedra en piedra, tratando de no caer al agua pero fallando en algunas ocasiones.

Cobijada bajo la sombra del gran árbol, la joven arrastró los lentes de sol lentamente hacia arriba, como si se trataran de una diadema que recogiera su cabello, y apoyó el codo sobre su rodilla, para luego apoyar su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano, en un claro ademán pensativo; sabía que debía tomar una pronta decisión acerca de lo que había hablado con la señora Malfoy, más sin embargo no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta, no quería que sus hijos crecieran sin su padre, pero tampoco quería que sus hijos sufrieran si tomaba una decisión equivocada, no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la reacción de sus hijos cuando les dijera quien era su padre, y por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para decirles acerca de él…

-¿Qué sucede, mi niña? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - preguntó Greta sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, Greta, hay algo que me preocupa - confirmó Nicole, enderezándose lentamente hasta quedar a la misma altura de la mujer - Estaba pensando en lo que debo hacer…

-¿Con respecto a qué, niña? - preguntó la mujer al ver que Nicole no terminaba la frase.

-A Mia y a Sam… No sé si deban saber acerca de Draco, no sé si debería hacerle caso a su madre y permitirle conocerlos, o si, por el contrario, debería ocultarles la verdad… No sé qué debo hacer - le explicó la joven con la mirada llena de angustia a la mujer.

-¿Qué crees tú que sea lo correcto?

-No quiero que mis pequeños sigan creciendo sin su padre, pero… Draco me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, no sé si deba confiar en él nuevamente…

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, mi niña - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa afable.

-Lo sé, Greta, lo sé, es solo que… Creo que mis niños serían más felices si conocieran a su padre… - hizo una pausa y suspiró - No sabes cuánto me duele cada vez que me preguntan por su padre y tengo que mentirles, pero temo tanto su reacción, temo que cuando les diga la verdad me odien, y temo también lo que sucederá cuando Draco los conozca, ¿y si decide quitarme a mis niños, o si por el contrario, los odiara? No sé qué hacer…

-Míralos… - dijo la mujer señalando a los dos pequeños que saltaban de piedra en piedra dentro del gran estanque donde jugaban - Mia y Sam son incapaces de odiarte, te adoran, y cualquiera que sea tu decisión, mi niña, será la correcta.

-Pero… ¿y si me equivoco? - dudó la joven - ¿Y si mi decisión no es la correcta?

-Confió en que si, has logrado criar a dos niños prácticamente sola, ¿por qué algo como esto sería un obstáculo?

-Creo que mis niños necesitan conocer a su padre, ya me preocuparé después de lo que pueda pasar - murmuró Nicole mirando a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, salpicándose el uno al otro con el agua del estanque…

* * *

_Hola!!!_

__

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero los trabajos de la universidad me tiene re ocupada y tengo que entregar un guión ya! a un empresario para una animación...

Bueno, no entremos en detalles, el caso es que aquí les dejo otro capítulo y pues iré actualizando a medida que pueda.

No siendo más...

_XOXO_

_Nox _


	3. Buenas Noticias

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y a Warner Bros (además, si lo fueran, Sirius, Tonks, Remus y los Potter jamás habrían muerto, pero así no habría historia __u.u__), por tanto esta historia tiene como único fin el entretenimiento. ¡Disfrútenla! :)  
_

_

* * *

  
Buenas Noticias_

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti, hijo – dijo la mujer mirando al joven hombre que tenía enfrente.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son esas noticias, madre? – preguntó ligeramente interesado, alzando su mirada de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y fijándola en su madre.  
-Toma – respondió ella pasándole una carta –. Léelas por ti mismo.

El hombre enarcó una ceja al ver el entusiasmo que profesaba la voz de su madre mientras tomaba la carta que ésta le tendía. No entendía qué podía haber de interesante en ese papel, pero una vez comenzó a leerlo entendió el por qué de su entusiasmo. Por un momento se quedó sin habla, leyendo una y otra vez lo que había sido escrito en el papel con una elegante caligrafía. No lo podía creer. Repasó de nuevo las palabras que más le llamaban la atención, repitiéndolas para sí mismo como si de ese modo pudiese sacar alguna otra explicación de ellas.

_"Volveré a Inglaterra en una semana, y esta vez llevaré a los niños conmigo para que tú y tu familia puedan conocerlos…"_

Los niños... Finalmente podría conocer a sus hijos.

-¿Cuándo llegó esto? – preguntó Draco mirando a su madre e intentando reprimir la emoción de su voz.  
-Hoy…  
-¿En serio regresará?  
-Sí, así que no eches a perder esta oportunidad, Draco. Tal vez sea la última que tengas – le advirtió Narcissa.

Su hijo asintió volviendo a fijar la mirada en la hoja de papel que sostenía entre las manos. Realmente la advertencia hecha por la mujer era innecesaria, ya que para él era más que obvio que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, una oportunidad que había estado esperando durante años...

Solo había algo que le inquietaba. Al final de la carta había algo parecido a una advertencia, que parecía que su madre no había notado o que no quería comentar con él. La posdata decía:  
_  
"Si intentas hacerle algo malo a mis hijos, te juro que jamás volverás a saber de mí. Nunca."_

Ella lo odiaba, de eso no había duda alguna, pero esta vez estaba totalmente determinado a no hacerle daño a las personas que más amaba, aunque aún no las conociera...

* * *

**_Sí, ya sé que el capítulo es corto...  
No, no fue un error humano, ni del PC...  
Sí, dentro de poco tiempo (o al menos eso espero ¬¬) actualizaré nuevamente._**

**__**

Por el momento les dejo este mini-capítulo para que se entretengan un ratito mientras subo el otro.

No siendo más...

XOXO


End file.
